


souped up | january 2021 ninjago calendar oneshot

by coreys_riffin



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Fluff and Angst, Soup, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreys_riffin/pseuds/coreys_riffin
Summary: kai and nya are by themselves during a snowstorm and have to think of ways to entertain themselves without going outside.
Relationships: Kai & Nya (Ninjago)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ninjago Calendar





	souped up | january 2021 ninjago calendar oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time doing this so i apologize if anything doesn't make sense or anything,, 
> 
> also i put a few of my personal headcanons in this, rip 💔

souped up | january calendar oneshot

kai n nya based

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

kai has always been a bit of a light sleeper.

what, in between having to be alert in case something would happen, or just the constant paranoia of someone constantly out to get him and his sister if they were asleep, it wasn't like he could.

so, naturally, when he felt nya shaking him awake? let's just say it scared him senseless. 

"kai? kai! wake up!" nya yelled, causing kai's anxiety to instantly skyrocket. 

the brunette opened his reddish-brown eyes and gasped as he woke up. nya backed up away from kai to let him recollect himself. he panted softly, the adrenaline slowly fading. 

"ugh,, nya? what's going on? it's only—" he stopped mid sentence to pick up his phone and check the time, "-6am." 

suddenly, something came to him. kai sat up, rubbing his left eye. "wait, what're you doing here? i thought you had morning patrol this morning?"

nya smiled, her dimples showing. "well, i was supposed to, but..," she stood up and walked over to the blinds. her older brother blinked, batting his eyes. the quiet 'whoosh!' of the blinds could be heard, leaving kai to look at the snowfall outside. 

"...we're snowed in?" he finished her thought, surprised. nya nodded and gave him a mug of hot chocolate, to which he gratefully accepted. 

"but i don't get it," kai admitted, looking at the snow while he blew on the hot chocolate, "why wake me up this early?"

"i figured that since the others were staying at a hotel, that we could have a snow day like we used to back home.. y'know, sledding, snowball, fights, whatever... once it settles down, of course."

the master of fire looked up at his sister, before silently nodding again. he attempted to take a drink of his hot chocolate, only to get his tongue burnt. kai jolted up, his eyes watering. "ow! ow! ow..."

nya playfully rolled her eyes at her brother, grabbing his arm and getting his hot chocolate. "c'mon, dork. let's go to the living room."

kai simply groaned in response, not arguing with his sister. as much as he wanted to go back to sleep, he also wanted to spend him with nya.  
with them being so busy lately with crux and acronix, they hadn't had much time to just.. bond. 

plus, it had been a while since they'd do sibling stuff together. not counting the times when they had to bolt it from villains or when their lives were in danger.

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

kai sat with nya on the couch, looking bored as he went through his social media for the 100th time. nya sighed and slid her body down the couch, also bored. 

"we need something to do." she said, glancing up at her brother. 

kai lower his phone and looked at her, arching his notched eyebrow. 

"well, what do you recommend?" he asked, not having any ideas for what they should do himself. 

nya's gray eyes looked around the room, not sure on what they should do. after what seemed like hours, she finally pulled out one of the game consoles; that grabbed kai's attention. 

the spiky haired brunette glanced over at his sister, curious. 

"uh, whatcha grabbing, sis?"

"controllers." nya casually stated, tossing one back at kai. somewhat panicking, he put his phone down and attempted to get the device. 

he sighed in relief, upon grabbing it. glancing back at nya, he noticed her pull out fist2face 2.

his eyebrows shot up, surprised. 

"fist2face 2? but we haven't played that since—"

"a few years? yeah, i figured it wouldn't hurt to have a bit of a nostalgia trip today.," nya stated, jumping up and landing on the couch with her controller in hand. everything was already set up. "you down for it?"

kai's signature cocky smirk came onto his face as he nodded. "of course! i'm always down for some good times."

the master of water smirked confidently back at him as well, booting up the game. 

"well then, let's get started!"

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

an hour and several rounds later, the siblings were on their last game. both were tied, so this would determine who had won.. something. unfortunately though, luck wasn't on kai's side, which meant he lost to nya. 

the fire ninja groaned in defeat, glancing over at his sister. she smiled softly at him, not bragging about her victory like she would. 

"you know, for someone who hadn't played this game for a few years, you're still pretty good at it. definitely taught me a few things, too."

kai smiled softly back at her, his eyes soft. he punched her arm lightly, causing both to grin. 

"you're not too bad yourself, sis. are you sure that you haven't been playing in your spare time?"

nya rolled her eyes playfully, folding her arms with a small grin. 

"...maybe."

he shook his head, rolling his eyes playfully. "you little rascal..," leaning back onto the couch, kai glanced over at nya. his cheek was in his hand. "well, now that that's over, what's next? as much as i'd to play fist2face 2 over a billion times, video game sessions with jay and cole have made me realize that junk can get boring fast.."

nya flopped back onto the couch too, deep in thought. 

"well, what do you want to do?"

kai sat up a bit, surprised. wasn't she the one who had drug him out of bed this morning? wasn't she the one with somewhat of a plan? why was she asking her? 

"huh?"

the ravenette sat upward as well, "well, what do you want to do?" she repeated, "i want you to have a good time too, kai. i'm not just going to do different things that you might not enjoy. you're my brother.. and today's a bonding day! so, what will it be?"

kai smiled softly at her, before going into thought. as much as he wanted to commit arson on a tree or something outside, it was snowing. and freezing. and he was also fairly certain that nya would wack him with something if he did something like that. so naturally, he settled on the next best thing. 

"could we make soup or something?"

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

as much as nya knew kai, (which is all of her life, by the way), she had never expected him to ever ask 'could we make soup or something?'

it wasn't that he wasn't good at cooking at all.. quite the opposite, actually. 

hell, when they were kids in ignacia, kai used to make their meals all the time. since nya wasn't necessarily old enough to help yet, (or he wouldn't let her help, in fear of her burning herself or something), he often did the meals. and honestly? they tasted pretty good. 

but that was when they were *kids*. ever since joining the ninja, kai hardly ever volunteered to cook food for the others.. and when he did, he just played it off like he didn't know what he was doing. she had just figured that he lost interest in it, or forgot the recipes.... 

"uhh, hello? earth to nya. you there, sis?"

nya blinked herself out of her trance to see kai smiling at her with his hand in her face. quickly, she put on a smile, remembering the old times they had. 

"yeah, i'm here.. what's up? besides making soup, of course."

kai's smiled faltered a bit, and she guessed that her voice held a bit of sadness to it.

"you okay? you were spaced out there for a bit. everything okay?"

nya bit her lower lip, glancing away at her brother. alarms went off in kai's head; something was wrong! 

he gently put his hand onto her shoulder, causing her to jump out of her thoughts once more. a sad smile came onto his face. 

"nya, you can tell me anything.. you know that, right?"

she blinked down, sighing. things were silent until.. 

"you don't cook anymore, why is that?"

kai froze in his tracks; his face paled slightly. what was she talking about..? he still cooked sometimes? 

"w-what do you mean? i still cook!"

he blinked in surprise whenever he watched his sister roll her eyes at him. 

"i mean, why don't you *really* cook anymore, kai? ever since you've became a ninja, i've noticed that you don't cook for the others like you used to do with me.. i'm sure the other's would love your cooking as much as i do too."

kai looked down at his feet, unsure of what to say. what the hell was he supposed to say about this? 

'oh, i just have this sense of paranoia that they would see me less if they knew i cooked. i'm supposed to be the arrogant hothead who goes into things without thinking! not the 'ninja who cares seemingly only cares sometimes and makes good meals for his family.' besides, zane's the one who normally cooks, not me! i don't want to steal that spotlight away from him!"

"...kai, do you really feel that way?"

his sister's shocked expression and hurt voice snapped him from his thoughts. did he say that out loud? 

as much as he wanted to deny it, kai knew that he couldn't. besides, nya had heard it all.. while she wasn't like the others and would make him *tell her* about it, she wasn't about to let him take it back either. 

he moved the sole of his foot slightly, looking down at it. 

"kai..." nya's voice got serious for a second. 

biting his lower lip, he groaned as he finally confessed. "yes! alright?! i feel that way! i— i just—" kai grabbed ahold of his right arm, "well, you heard everything. i'm supposed to be the hotheaded fire master who doesn't really care for anyone. i don't want the others to think less of me or tease me for it! i—" his words became harder to understand as he started to mumble. nya took notice of his body shaking and rushed over to him, giving the master of fire a hug. 

"dude, i promise you, if you ever want to let the others know about this, they won't make fun of you. you're a part of their— no, our- family, kai. as much as they tease you, they won't think any differently if you just open up and show other parts to you."

she gently broke up the hug to wipe kai's tears from his face. 

"remember, you are the best you. nothing that you do or say can change that. just be yourself."

kai looked up at her and softly smiled, sniffling. while he felt embarrassed about.. that, he had to admit: he was thankful that she was there for him. 

"t-thanks, sis.. that— that really means a lot."

nya smiled and hugged him from the side.

"no problem, bro. now, should we get on with this soup, or nah?"

she felt herself perk up once she saw the smile on his face. 

"you bet!"

♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

around two hours and a few sibling shenanigans later, the soup was finally done. 

as they began to sit down next to each other, kai sighed to himself quietly.

"y'know, i wish the others were here to try it while it's still hot. soup isn't very good whenever it's cold."

"who says that we weren't?" a certain green ninja's voice called out from behind them.

both siblings perked up at the sound, turning their heads around to see the others smiling tiredly at them.

"you guys are back!" nya and kai exclaimed happily as they rushed over to them. 

"but how? and why? i thought you guys were stuck at a hotel due to the blizzard outside." nya stated, confused. 

their teammates either looked down at the ground sheepishly or rubbed the back of their necks. 

"well, after it stopped snowing so hard, we flew our elemental dragons back. it wasn't a picnic, but at least we're home." cole simply stated, shrugging. his green and brown eyes widened once he saw the pot of soup on the stove. "oh dang, is that hot soup?" he asked, hungrily walking towards it. 

"yep, kai made it a few moments ago. you can have some if you'd like. there's enough for everyone and it's really good." nya explained, causing her brother to blush. 

the others walked over as well, getting their own bowls too. murmurs of agreement escaped their throats as they ate. 

nya shot kai a look that said 'i told you so, dork.,' causing kai to playfully roll his eyes. 

"yeah, i guess you did, sis.. i guess you did." he responded, giving her a side hug as they watched jay and cole argue over who got the next bowl. 

laughter filled the air as kai and his teammates, well, laughed. he sat back into his seat, smiling.


End file.
